See U In the Dark
by MeridaFaeScott
Summary: Shane/Caitlyn songfic to Honor Society's "See U In the Dark". Maybe if she was someone else, it wouldn't have to be like this. He REALLY wondered how she felt about him now...or was it just a friendly kiss?


**You thought I'd forgotten or given up on my Honor Society songfics, didn't you? Huh? Huh? Didn't you? :D Nope! I just had some trouble finishing this one-though, I don't know why…But here it is, people, waiting to be read and reviewed! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock characters or the song.**

* * *

_You were always the girl_

_That would give me girl advice_

_Whenever I needed it_

"You were being too cocky." Caitlyn stated simply, not looking up from the book she was reading as she lay on her stomach on her bed. Shane was seated on the edge, listening to her words carefully.

"What?"

Heaving a sigh, she closed her book and looked up at Shane in annoyance, "Girls don't like arrogant guys, Shane! Don't brag or act so conceited around her."

"I was nervous, okay?" Shane groaned, running a hand through her hair, "I complimented her at least!"

"Girls don't like to be called hot." She spoke disapprovingly, with a frown, "At least, not when it would make them uncomfortable. You seem to have a tendency of making girls uncomfortable, though. You're not as suave as you think you are."

"Girls are so difficult." Shane muttered.

"Not really," Caitlyn cocked her head to the side slightly, rolling her eyes, "You just don't understand."

"Which is why I need your advice on how to fix this!" Shane sent her a desperate look, both of them knowing she was planning on helping him out from the start.

"You're not the charmer your fans think you are," Caitlyn grinned, "Coming to your best friend for girl advice practically every day isn't impressive."

"Just tell me how to fix this." He pleaded.

"What's her favorite kind of flower?" Caitlyn asked suddenly, opening her book again, not looking up until a moment later when Shane remained silent. He had a baffled expression on his face.

"I don't…know…?"

Caitlyn closed her book and proceeded to hit herself on the head with it, "What's her favorite color, at least?"

"Still…don't know…?"

"_Oh_ my goodness!" Caitlyn cried out, standing up and slapping Shane on the back of the head, "Don't you know anything about this girl?!"

"…her name?"

"This one isn't gonna last long…" Caitlyn muttered to herself, wondering how Shane even got first dates with all the drop dead gorgeous girls he did. He never seemed to know anything valuable about them.

_My best friend in the world_

_My friends said you were fine_

_But I was always denyin' it_

"They're just saying, Shane," Nate chuckled as they entered the house, and he tucked his keys safely in his pocket.

"Well they shouldn't be saying things like that." Shane snapped, "Caitlyn's my friend and hearing them talk about her like she's just some other girl is irritating."

"Feeling protective, are we?" Jason piped up, slapping his younger brother on the back with a grin, "Don't forget those guys are your friends too." Shane glared and shrugged Jason's hand off.

"She's not _hot_." Shane spoke the word with distaste, "It's weird hearing them say things like that about Cait."

"Well, you have to admit she is a pretty girl." Jason tossed simply over his shoulder before climbing the stairs.

"Jase is right," Nate nodded, "Caitlyn is good looking-you can't deny that."

"Would everyone please stop saying things like that?" Shane groaned, feeling as though he needed to cover his ears to block out the compliments he'd been hearing from his friends-and now brothers!- all evening.

_Then one summer day_

_I saw you waiting by your swimming pool_

_And I was thinking_

"_Dang you really changed"_

_You're not the quiet girl I used to know_

It was a steaming hot day and Shane was as eager as could be to jump into the cold water, but Nate and Jason seemed to be taking forever being ready to leave. Finally giving up on waiting any longer, Shane announced he wasn't waiting for them and headed to Caitlyn's house alone.

"Yo, Cait!" he greeted her, entering her backyard and pulling his sunglasses off.

"Yo, youself." Caitlyn rolled her eyes, turning to Shane with a smile as she pulled her hair back into a ponytail, "Where're the other two?"

"Taking forever." Shane waved a hand in dismissal, not missing the fact that Caitlyn was ready and waiting for swimming. It was impossible not to notice how nice she looked in her bathing suit, though he tried to shake the thought.

_You opened up my eyes_

"You first, superstar," Caitlyn gestured toward the pool with a smirk, "I'd rather not get jumped on again."

"Oh, brother, give it up already- we were, like, ten and I didn't see you!" Shane defended himself, but laughed before cannon-balling into the cold water. The cold water felt good on his hot skin and when he surfaced, Caitlyn had just jumped in also and came up for air.

"Man, this feels good." Caitlyn brushed a few stray strands of wet hair from her face, "I've been waiting for eternity for you guys to get here." Shane only swallowed and looked at Caitlyn.

Suddenly, he saw what his friends had always been saying about her.

_I see you _

_Walk across my room in_

_Nothing but the moonlight_

_Now I love to _

_See you in the dark_

_See you in the dark_

Caitlyn approached Shane's bed cautiously, completely aware of the fact it was one in the morning. Really, though, he'd just gotten back from tour that evening and had never bothered to call or anything. He deserved this.

"Shane Gray," she hissed in his ear, attempting to smother her laugh at his jumping awake immediately and sit bolt upright in bed. Shane's eyes were wide and he was looking at her in shock.

"What the heck, Cait?" he demanded sleepily, running a hand through his hair as he let the anxiety slip away.

"Payback for not calling when you guys got home." She shrugged simply, walking around the end of his bed to cross the room in the dark. Shane watched as she picked up his cell phone and looked through it a moment, "A least you didn't call anyone else-I'm not less important than anyone else, I guess."

"You want to turn on a light?" Shane asked softly, half hoping she'd say know-he was enjoying the moonlight on her smiling face.

_My window _

_Frames you like a Monet_

_Don't come back to bed yet_

'_Cause I love to_

_See you in the dark_

_See you in the dark_

"Nah," Caitlyn shrugged, "Don't want anyone to see the light and wonder." There was a comfortable silence and Shane laid his head back down on his pillow, feeling the tiredness from the long travel filled day weigh on him again.

When he opened his eyes, Caitlyn was looking out the window up at the stars and he had to bite back a gasp at how beautiful her silhouette was. Caitlyn looked over at him and took a step toward his bed and Shane almost told her to stay where she was.

"I guess I'll let you sleep now." she commented, slipping from the room a moment later.

Shane closed his eyes, his mind bringing back the image of her in the dark.

_I'll never see you the same_

_The veil has been lifted_

_Now I see you're gifted_

At the cookout the next day, Shane couldn't help but let his gaze follow Caitlyn around. Now that the veil seemed to be lifted, he'd never see her the same. She joked and laughed with a few others and a small smile crossed his face.

How could have missed it before? All this time of being friends and he hadn't thought of her beyond just friends? Sure, he had always known she was special-no denying that sappy fact-but still, he had never looked at her like he did other girls.

_My whole perspective has changed_

_Don't think I can go back_

'_Cause I will always desire it_

Shane tried to focus on the monopoly game in front of him. Nate was asking him a question and he answered it shortly before looking back up at Caitlyn sitting across from him. It was her idea to play this stupid game. She was bored.

"I hate this game." Caitlyn spoke up with a sigh, paying Shane a few hundred monopoly moneys. He rolled his eyes and greedily took the paper from her.

"Why'd you suggest it then?" he smirked.

"Because all you guys wanted to do was watch that dumb movie. You have no taste." She stuck her tongue out at him and he laughed before letting his eyes fall down to straightening his money piles.

How come they're arguing suddenly seemed so different. Like his whole perspective of her had changed ever since that night. Now his mind was wandering to dangerous territory-what would it like to be more than best friends?

_Don't take another step_

_Near me_

_Just in case we have regrets_

It was dark and Shane felt fidgety as he walked Caitlyn home. If his mom hadn't insisted that one of the three of them walked her home, he wouldn't be in the suddenly awkward position.

A glance at the girl walking next to him confirmed that Caitlyn seemed as relaxed as usual. Why was it just him? What was his problem?

They reached her apartment and she unlocked the door, leaving it open after entering in casual invitation for Shane to come in. He did. It was semi neat, as usual, and Shane struggled to find words to say, but his mouth tasted so dry.

"Thanks for walking me home." Caitlyn piped up, smiling slightly and taking a step closer to him. Shane felt his head spin. Was it normal for her to be standing so close?

"You okay, Shane?" her soft, concerned voice broke him from his thoughts and he noticed the frown on Caitlyn lips at her words.

"Y-yeah, fine." He cleared his throat, but Caitlyn narrowed her eyes suspiciously at him before taking him completely by surprise and pecking him on the cheek.

_If we go back to being friends_

_I'll think about the way you looked tonight_

_So turn off all the lights_

"Cait," Shane breathed, sounding choked but unable to care at the moment. She was looking up at him so innocently as if she didn't know that kiss on the cheek was burning his skin.

"Something wrong?" she looked as if nothing was different. Maybe it was just him. Maybe that kiss was just friendly. Maybe she didn't care for him like that. All the maybes swirled around in Shane's head but he attempted to clear it

Without giving her time to slip away, Shane leaned down and pressed a tender kiss against her lips, not even caring at the moment what Caitlyn thought. If she screamed and yelled afterwards, he'd just remember that one moment.

_I see you _

_Walk across my room in_

_Nothing but the moonlight_

_Now I love to _

_See you in the dark_

_See you in the dark_

His hands were tangled in her hair and Shane was pleasantly surprised when Caitlyn's own fingers slipped into his dark locks. The living room was very dimly lit, only the kitchen light in the next room gave a very soft glow.

Her lips were soft and sweet as she kissed him back, and Shane felt as though he was positively spinning. Nothing else mattered in the entire world at that moment except for Caitlyn. He couldn't be happier.

Until she pulled away, gasping for air.

She didn't speak but slowly backed away, looking frightened and uncertain and all Shane wanted to do was comfort her. Too afraid to make her even more worried, Shane only stood, watching her suddenly begin pacing the moonlit room.

_My window _

_Frames you like a Monet_

_Don't come back to bed yet_

'_Cause I love to_

_See you in the dark_

_See you in the dark_

Suddenly, Caitlyn stilled, staring out the window and Shane watched as her shoulders slumped with her audible sigh. Had she regretted it? Had he made a mistake? His face burned with embarrassment of acting in such a way and her not returning the feelings.

They were supposed to be best friends. Had he crushed that?

_Maybe if you were someone else_

_It wouldn't have to be like this_

_I'm wondering how you feel about me now_

_Or was it just a friendly kiss, yeah_

He didn't need to be kicked out-Shane knew she wanted him to leave. Caitlyn didn't come over or contact him in any way for several days and it wasn't until Jason's birthday party that they were in the same room again.

Shane couldn't help it-he kept tossing glances at her. Whenever she met his eyes, though, she quickly looked away with a slight frown. It made the party miserable-for him, anyways. Everyone else-Caitlyn included-seemed to be having a great time.

If she was someone else, it wouldn't be a problem. If she was just a girl next door, down the street, even some other singer that they were on tour with-it wouldn't be the way it was. But this was Caitlyn. Caitlyn Gellar. And he was Shane. Shane Gray. Neither of them expected this.

The laughter filled the room, but only darkened his mood. He felt like a creep, keeping looking at her from across the room, but he couldn't help it! How did she feel about him now? Was it really just a friendly kiss? It didn't seem like it.

'_Cause I'm seeing you for the first time_

It was as if he was really seeing her for the first time. She was beautiful. From her worn Converse to her curly hair, Shane realized she was special. Her orange jeans and white tank top were evidence of her uniqueness, but there something else he had missed.

He was finally seeing that he saw her as more than just a best friend.

_She pulls me_

_Closer to her body_

_As she whispers softly_

_Turn the lights off_

Caitlyn wasn't sure how it happened, but somehow someone had managed to talk her into joining the game of hide-and-seek that Frankie had started. That's how she ended up wandering around the Gray household, hearing the little boy arguing and giggling with someone downstairs on whether or not he had to count to a hundred.

Slipping soundlessly into Shane's room, she glanced around, wondering if there would be room to hide in his closet. Just as she had began to take a few steps that way, the bedroom light flicked on and she jumped, turning quickly to see who had scared her.

Shane was giving her a look and she wasn't quite sure what it meant. It wasn't his usual carefree smile, but it wasn't his irritated glare that she knew well, either. Caitlyn bit her lip and glanced around, considering her chances of escape.

"I think we should talk." He murmured solemnly, his stern tone making her swallow carefully and nod.

Instead of opening her mouth to say anything, thought, Caitlyn inched closer to him, not knowing what drove her to do so. For a moment, she wondered where her confidence was coming from, but felt her hands shaking slightly and knew there wasn't much.

Somehow her hands ended up resting on his hips as she pulled him closer to her, enjoying the shocked look on Shane face. Why bother to talk if she could stand there and see him this way? He was adorable. Like a surprised little boy.

Caitlyn tried to control her short breathes as she lifted her lips next to his ears and breathed softly, "Turn the lights off."

"_Cait_-"

"-or Frankie might see and find us first." She whispered. The instant before the room fell dark, Caitlyn caught the smirk on Shane's face.

_See you in the dark_

_See you in the dark_

His warm, soft lips didn't have any trouble finding hers and Caitlyn found herself smiling at his tenderness. There was a fleeting moment of uncertainty that shot through her when his hands on her waist, but disappeared just as quickly.

_I see you _

_Walk across my room in_

_Nothing but the moonlight_

_Now I love to _

_See you in the dark_

_See you in the dark_

"So…" Shane drew the one word out and Caitlyn smiled softly to herself at his voice. The party was long over, the guests having been gone for hours now. They had ended up being first to be found-Frankie was irritated that they hadn't hidden better-but after the party, ended up lounging on Shane's bed; thus far neither of them had spoken.

"Yeah?" she murmured, snuggling closer to Shane and resting her face against his neck.

"Does this mean…"

"What do you want it to mean?" Caitlyn picked up where he had dropped his question, lifting her head to look into his dark brown eyes. They seemed very bright, even in the dark, as she kissed his cheek.

"You're beautiful in the dark." He whispered and she felt her face flush at the compliment, turning away so he wouldn't see the embarrassment in her eyes. Instead Shane's lips brushed softly against her neck.

_My window_

_Frames you like a Monet_

_Don't come back to bed yet_

'_Cause I love to _

_See you in the dark_

_See you in the dark_

"I think this means that you're mine." Shane breathed against her skin in a possessive tone and Caitlyn just laughed.

"I'm not an object to be owned." She stated amusedly.

"You know what I mean." He grumbled and Caitlyn pressed a kiss between his eyes before sighing contentedly and settling down next to him again, his arm protectively wrapped around her, keeping her securely against his chest.

"Yeah, I do." She admitted. After a moment, she spoke up, "Do you want me to turn the lights on so your family doesn't get suspicious-they know I haven't left yet."

"Nah, they're going to bed soon," Shane spoke carelessly, "Besides, I love seeing you in the dark."

**I don't like the ending, but that's how it goes sometimes. Hope everyone liked this enough to let me know what you think! Reviews are awesome. **


End file.
